This invention relates to a method for producing colour recommendations for painting a structure or part of a structure for example the interior or exterior of a building, a motor vehicle, mobile home or ship.
The difficulty in selecting colours or colour schemes for structures described above is visualising the appearance of the structure when painted in a particular colour scheme. Generally colour schemes are designed from colour charts and paint swatches provided by paint companies. The problem is that such colour charts and swatches are relatively small in relation to the structure or part of a structure as a whole and so prevent an accurate impression being obtained of the finished work.
We have now found that colour schemes can be produced more satisfactorily, and therefore will give more acceptable results particularly to DIY consumers when it is possible to see at least approximately how the whole of a structure or part of a structure will appear when a colour scheme has been applied to it.